


Nine to One

by Savrola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Penis Size, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rutting, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savrola/pseuds/Savrola
Summary: In a future where alphas are exceedingly rare, some call 'rut houses', where alphas are forcefully pumped full of stimulants and kept for the pleasure of omegas, cruel.Felix disagrees.[Twist on traditional alpha/omega dynamics.  BDSM, sexual slavery, dubious-ish consent.Sylvix, later Dimilix as well, implied past Claudix and Sylvashe and basically everyone is doing everyone and it will keep going that way.]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 34
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Brief implied past suicide of religious fanatics.
> 
> The alphas are kept against their will and pumped full of drugs so this does count as sexual slavery, but Sylvain is un-drugged when the sex starts and he still wants it so I'm gonna say dubious consent. The sex slave thing will continue, however.
> 
> Sounding (insertion of objects into the urethra), rimming, lots and lots of filthy stuff. Later chapters are gonna include more gangbang/orgy type stuff if I ever get around to writing it 🤷
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy.

Headlines had broken when Felix's parents were still children: Alpha Birthrate Plummets; and since then, everyone had their own theories about how and why. Really it hadn't even _plummeted_ then, just gone from the mostly even-money 50/50 it had been throughout all recorded history and ticked down to a 60/40 in favor of the omegas. Felix's father said once that he remembered some protests but not much more than that; members of the Western Church of Seiros had decided it was a sign of the apocalypse and that soon all the omegas would turn gay, no more babies would be born and meteors would smite everyone. 

The split burst to 80/20 four years before Felix was born, and he would read later that half of those monks from the lunatic church committed suicide en masse, hoping to beat the progenitor God to the punch. In a way they got what they wanted, though -- finally, someone other than research geneticists and fanatics gave a shit.

They blamed it on everything from chemicals in the air to irresponsible pregnant omegas drinking alcohol, but the fact was this: they got their first omega president the year Felix turned 13. Omega CEOs increased every year. If they had to move up in the world and be allowed the same opportunities as alphas only because the number of alphas was dwindling by the day, then so be it.

These days estimates sit at around 9 omegas to every 1 alpha, and the general consensus is this: Mother Nature works in mysterious ways. Perhaps it's best not to question her.

Felix isn't quite sure he believes it was Mother Nature's doing, but he does know if she could see what the outcome of her meddling was -- if she could see the Grade-A Rut Ranch with her own holy eyes -- she would be one happy, if devious, omega.

Regardless of the raving bell-wavers on the sidewalk there are still alphas, and they are very high in demand. Just because they're less common now (or at least young, virile ones are) than they were in his grandfather's day doesn't mean everything has changed. The alpha violent crime rate is still double that of omegas, and crime aside entirely, they still make stupid decisions and go into debt just like omegas do.

But because they are exceedingly rare to begin with, their genetic material must be carefully preserved -- if you threw them all into prison to fuck each other and their pillows it would be a waste, and so there are establishments like the Ranch -- give those criminal and debtor alphas a reduced sentence and put them to work to pay off their debt to society, ensure that omegas everywhere get a chance to enjoy themselves, and maybe somewhere some genetic material will be passed along.

Of course every business of this nature can advertise themselves according to different preferences: Felix walks through the front door to the Ranch and recalls a restaurant some business partner had invited him to once. The alphas were all done up in tuxedos, wore pocket squares and waited tables, each flirting endlessly with their patrons. Check off the box on the receipt and you could get a to-go bag and a quick trip to the back for a romp.

Felix isn't the type for pretense, and that is why he picks the Ranch every time.

But as he approaches the front desk, hand in his pocket on his wallet, he does notice he's the only one there. The omega at the desk quickly finishes booking an appointment over the phone and smiles at him when she hangs up.

Dorothea is the receptionist at the Ranch, always dressed and done up immaculately and always wearing a coy smile. She recognizes him before she puts the phone down, and he swears he hears a chuckle in her voice, "Hey, Felix. You here for heat management or just for fun?"

He scoffs. "Just for entertainment. Work is killing me." As if he'd ever come to a place like this for a heat.

She books him into the computer, takes his payment and together they leave the sparkling white lobby and enter the back.

It's called the Ranch because it looks quite like a livestock pen on the inside -- built for function rather than form each alpha is kept in a metal-barred pen, some bound, some not depending on their behavior, and always with a small information card hooked to the front; because to ride your orgasm out on a complete stranger's cock is fine, but not knowing his name is just _rude_.

The first cage on the right is noticeably empty, and Felix's eyes narrow.

"What happened to that one?"

"He paid off his bounty," shrugs the receptionist, "He was quite popular, so it didn't take long."

Felix sighs. The most clear and convenient choice for the past few months had been Claude. He was sized well, neither too big nor too small, and never too pushy; even when he was deep in the throes of his rut he never minded letting Felix take control and make his own fun. Plus, he was an excellent story-teller and he always had some new tale to share, and true or not they never failed to be interesting.

Now that Claude is probably off committing more fraud, Felix is stuck re-assessing the menu and trying something new, and he figured out long ago that he is nothing if not a creature of habit.

Two others must have been set free, because there are two new faces he doesn't recognize among the dozen-some-odd alphas.

The first one looks halfway mad already: his hair is blond, shoulder length and stringy, and from beneath his bowed head peeks one full blue eye. His chest and shoulders are broad, flexed with how his arms are bound in either direction, and his hands are inside of protective mitts. The IV pump on the side of his cage thrums with the force it's using to pump a white fluid into arm at max speed. He'd been reclining, as much as his chains would allow him to, at least, but the sight of an omega in front of him invites him to stand to his full height -- which Felix realizes is quite impressive. Only when the alpha is practically looming over him does he realize they've forgone a regular muzzle on him entirely and the lower half of his face is completely covered with a black mask.

"He bites," Dorothea warns cheerfully, "So he needs to be completely restrained for use. But you're welcome to try him out."

Felix spares a glance at the laminated card affixed to the front of the cage: _Dimitri, 22, assault of an alpha. Bounty: 600,000 gold._

Dimitri is testing his bonds, leaning towards the front of the cage and inhaling deeply through his mask. Felix stares his eye down, considers him for a moment, before his gaze roves down and _Seiros and the saints how did he miss that_ \-- his breath halts on the inhale, his eyes growing wide.

Dorothea laughs, "Yeah, it's been a while since we've been able to offer a full footer," he glances at the card again and it confirms: _erect length, 12 motherfucking inches_ , "Most omegas say they want that size, until they see it in person. At a certain point it's just difficult."

Felix reaches through the bars and tries the cock in his hand, squeezes the base just before the cock ring and Dimitri keens, encouraging, beneath his mask. Felix can't even get the tips of his fingers to touch for the width of it, and with the length to match it nearly looks fake, but the way it throbs up underneath his palm speaks to how very, _very_ real it is. With another deep breath Felix takes his hand back, and that one eye looks down at him pathetically.

Felix isn't a coward, no. But he's only there to blow off steam, not get split in half; he has to work tomorrow, after all.

The next newcomer has been leaning against the front of his cage, arms crossed over the bars with his chin perched on top of them, since he first approached. His hands are still mitted but unbound, and he wears no muzzle. If it weren't for the surroundings he'd look like a normal alpha, one that might ask Felix out for coffee and pout when he's rejected -- until he steps close enough to see his pupils blown huge and black, the machine on the front of his cage whirring to put that same fluid in his veins.

He checks the card -- _Sylvain, 25, assault of an alpha. Bounty: 400,000 gold._

"I didn't realize alphas fought one another so often," he muses, and Sylvain grins viciously as he sniffs the air like a wild dog scenting prey.

"They don't," the other omega confirms, "These two fought one another."

At least this one is a more reasonable size, and he is a pleasing specimen overall: tall, muscled, leaner than Dimitri. Intrigued, Felix stands on his tiptoes to breathe in Sylvain, or what he can get of him through all the overwhelming horny alpha scent that hangs I'm the air like a miasma. Sylvain watches him with lazy, half-lidded eyes, unfocused and uncoordinated until the omega steps into striking distance and he pounces like a cat -- laps his tongue across Felix's mouth with that same sharp smile.

He's quick to jump back but Dorothea is quicker. She whacks him across the back of the head with a crop and a frown.

"I'm very sorry," she finally says while she regains her composure and tends to her hair, "He's been on his best behavior since arriving."

"That's fine," Felix says, and returns Sylvain's smile, "I'll take him to the back."

Dorothea looks startled, fingers the tip of her crop, "Are you sure? We have better behaved ones."

"Yes," and Felix realizes exactly what he needs is right in front of him, "I'll break him for you."

\--

Felix takes his time in the bathroom, washes his face and puts his hair back into a bun carefully once he sees the mess it had become at work. He hadn't done anything particularly strenuous that day -- he'd skipped his routine workout in favor of this, but as he dries his face and yawns he hears the soft sounds of movement, the clinking of chains in the attached bedroom and it's like music to his ears. The alpha is all alone, drugged out of his mind and frantic while he squirms. Perhaps he's even excited.

He shouldn't be.

The door swings open and he indeed finds Sylvain excited (not that he has much choice, there's a thick steel cock ring on him and a line of rut stimulants in his arm), his face is screwed up in concentration and he's using what little leeway he has in his restraints to hump the air and send his cock slapping up against his abdomen. Felix watches for a moment then crosses the room and untapes the IV line, gently pulls it out and presses the pad of his finger to the alpha's arm where it's trying to bleed.

Sylvain, pupils still wide but now with whites to match, watches him silently.

Felix takes his finger back once he's sure there won't be a bleeding mess to clean up and wipes it on his pants, spares a glance at the alpha who is firmly tied with his limbs stretched in an X against the wall. "They didn't even muzzle you," he wonders aloud, and that earns him a beautiful Hollywood smile.

"Cuz my mouth is my best feature, babe."

Felix smacks him across that mouth, feels the spit on his knuckles and wipes that off too with a grimace. "Do not call me babe, or I'll _really_ make you suffer."

The alpha's head lolls back and he laughs, "I've been stuck here for two days watching everyone and their mom fondle Dimitri's monster cock. I haven't cum _once_. You think you can make me suffer worse than that?"

"You can keep that up and find out," Felix offers, and suddenly he becomes very quiet. Good.

As it turns out, they didn't leave him completely without a muzzle; beside the alpha is an ornate rolling cart of oak and gilded edges, and on it are the finest assorted toys the Ranch had to offer.

One could say what they would about Dorothea (and they did, considering one token perk of her employment was that she got unlimited use of any alpha she pleased), but she knows what Felix likes, and it's all in front of him.

There are two types of muzzles side by side on the cart: one is the cage of firm but smooth silicone so the alpha may speak but can't hurt the omega in their attempts to bite. The other is a full leather mask like Dimitri had worn -- except this one is in the unmistakable shape of a dog's muzzle. Felix lets his fingers linger over it curiously, feels Sylvain's anxiety grow as his gaze bores holes into him for a long few seconds. But then he shrugs and moves along without taking either muzzle, and the relief in Sylvain's sigh is palpable.

"What made you fight him?" Felix asks, and smirks to himself; judging just by each of their statures, he doubts Dimitri walked away the loser. 

But then they both ended up here, so who really lost?

" _He_ fought me," Sylvain clarifies, and Felix doesn't look at him but can hear that toothy smile in his voice, "And it was because I fucked his boyfriend.". That tongue does obscene things on his lips, and Felix shoots him an unimpressed look.

Ah, alphas. Always assuming everything belongs to them.

"I find that hard to believe."

"How so?"

"You've seen his, however you said it, 'monster dick'," Felix runs his hand along a butt plug, shining silver and with a purple gem on the end. Good one, Dorothea.

"It comes down to more than size," and Sylvain is probably the only alpha in history to say that and not sound defensive, "After all, you picked me over him, didn't you?"

"I'd prefer not to limp my way into work tomorrow," Felix scoffs.

"Anyway, Ashe wasn't a bad guy or anything. Omegas just want to be wined and dined and asked about their day sometimes, and Dimitri is too wrapped up in himself to do that. So, Ashe came to me."

"You seem to know Mr. Monstercock fairly well."

"Oh, yeah, we've been friends since we were kids," Sylvain says with a laugh, "Not the first time we fought, either. Definitely the first time he tried to use a knife, though."

Ah, perfect. Felix takes a thin silver rod with a blunted tip from the cart; on the opposite end of it is a lovely silver flower, which births a dangling chain dotted with gemstones. There's a hook on the end of the chain, meant to fit to the cock ring. Sylvain swallows loudly.

It's only when Felix actually pays attention -- to something other than Sylvain's stupid attitude or his insipid story -- that he realizes his cock is pierced. A pair of rose gold barbells peek up at him from underneath the red head of his cock, the skin around them thin and sensitive as he rubs the pads of his fingers along it and the alpha whispers " _Fuck_ ," under his breath.

"You don't see many piercings these days," Felix muses out loud, and tugs one shining metal ball gently.

"R-ribbed for your pleasure, you know," Sylvain probably sounds much more suave when he isn't reduced to a shivering mess by a simple touch. Felix gives him a couple more experimental tugs, his face unimpressed, before frowning up at him again.

"Are you so dehydrated that you can't make any precum?"

Sylvain is panting; perhaps the dog mask would have been appropriate. "Not dehydrated, I'm just -- tired --"

With a bored eye roll akin to a mother cleaning up a mess, Felix hits his knees and runs his tongue in one long stroke along the slit of Sylvain's cock, dripping shining spit in its wake. The alpha bucks his hips up but is again denied when Felix stands and arranges the sounding rod in his hands.

Panicked, desperate, with two days of heady longing and testosterone filling his veins, Sylvain's eyes fill with tears and he begs, "Please, _please_ , I've got money. My family owns Gautier Industries, I'll pay you whatever you want if you just suck me off. Anything, name your price."

His cock fits beautifully in the palm of Felix's hand, especially as it throbs to his heartbeat, hopeful, pleading -- and then Felix simply smiles and says, "Not interested."

And all the hope fades from Sylvain's face as that thin rod is pressed to the slit in his cock and gently slid inside.

It doesn't hurt like he thought it would but it is _strange_ \-- every drop of blood his body can spare is in his dick overdosing every nerve ending he's got, and as Felix latches the hook to his cock ring he realizes, with a little horror and a little fascination, that every tiny shiver and every sway of the glittering chain he can _feel_ deep inside.

"That money line has worked for you all your life, hasn't it," Felix steps back to the cart with his fingers on his chin thoughtfully, "That's too bad."

The casual smiles, the cheesy lines, the alpha who dared try to kiss him without permission is gone, now. Only the real man is left, stripped bare and sulking in his chains while his omega master sets about decorating him.

Felix settles on a pair of clamps, the pads they bear a sign of mercy, and fastens them to either of Sylvain's nipples; the chain connecting them isn't nearly as beautiful and delicate as the one hanging from his cock but it's heavier, easier to feel every sway, and the frustrated look he's shot is worth every bit of temptation. Felix strokes the alpha gently -- can't go too hard lest he bend the rod inside and hurt him -- and finally, finally offers him a real smile, which hits the desperate alpha as purely and perfectly as a dirty kiss on the lips. "You look much better like this."

"Th-thank you," Sylvain gasps as Felix thumbs the end of the rod and the chain jingles.

"Are you sorry?"

He doesn't care what Felix means, he's sorry, eternally _wholly_ sorry and he'll do anything to show it, please, please -- 

Felix undoes the restraints on his wrists, and the moment Sylvain dares to reach for him he finds his balls in a vice grip. "You'll only touch me when instructed to," says the omega, and he gives a warning squeeze which for once pushes some blood out of his groin and back to his brain, the fog is clearing, "And only then."

"Yes," Sylvain nods vigorously, still panting.

"If you behave yourself I'll let you cum in me."

"Yes, sir."

"I like that better." And the straps on Sylvain's ankles are undone, he's without any restraints at all, except -- 

"Ow!" He whines when the chain between his nipples is tugged and he's lead like a pouting puppy to the bed, all the while running his hands over the red marks left on either wrist. A hand on his chest presses him and Sylvain obediently sits, scoots to the head of the bed and reclines against the plush pillows, sighing when he feels the rut starting to melt out of his head. He opens his eyes again to see where his omega's gone, and --

Felix just. Waits. He stands there, clothed, arms crossed, and looks at him. Sylvain is no stranger to sex, even some of the kinkier things, but just to be stared at is more uncomfortable than he ever imagined it could be.

His cock throbs, its chain making a pretty jingling sound. Felix bends at the waist then and undoes his boots, slips them off and sets them aside. It's Sylvain's turn to watch him, eyes hungry but his pupils normal sized finally, his gaze present and conscious as it roves over his visitor's curves. "Hey," he says as Felix unbuttons his shirt.

"Mm." Felix doesn't look at him, just folds it neatly and gets to his pants.

Sylvain is still panting a little, not daring to touch himself. "Thanks, for undoing the IV."

He shrugs. "Don't mistake me for a freedom fighter or anything," and he slides out of his boxers and kneels on the bed, "But I prefer my toys somewhat conscious. Come here."

The alpha obliges, goes where he's directed, and licks his lips in anticipation as Felix puts his knees on either side of his head, the fronts of his legs on Sylvain's shoulders. "Eat me out."

"Well I can't screw you from down here," he starts, and whimpers when his nipple is tugged.

"Check your attitude and get to work."

"Yes sir," he says breathlessly, and throws away all pretense to dive right in.

Skin tastes like skin so long as it's clean, but Felix tastes damn _delicious_. He'd been so good at keeping up the calm, unfazed facade the entire time they'd spent together but he's dripping slick like Sylvain is his high school crush, like he'd wanted him for years and not minutes, and he's eager to lap it up in long, slow strokes.

Felix's collected mask cracks further once he realizes Sylvain is _good at this_ and leans back onto that roving tongue while one hand reaches up to undo the bun on his head and let his hair hang down.

All the slick he'd leaked during their play is gone swiftly, but now, the alpha's had a taste and he has no intention of giving it up. He uses his hands (free in the open air, it feels so strange to touch soft skin and not the fabric of his mitts) to press to either side of Felix's ass and pull him open wider -- it's surprisingly pliable, his cunt twitching gently as another bead of slick emerges from it. Sylvain hungrily licks it up and forces his tongue inside, chasing the taste as Felix gasps, his own forgotten cock perking against his belly.

He should reward him for a job well done, Felix thinks, so he leans, presses his elbows to either side of Sylvain's hips and gets a better look at his work. Even with no decoration his cock would be pretty to look at, shaven smooth and with a lovely gentle curve to it, but with the chain draped over it and a shining drop of precum shimmering against the metal flower at the tip, it's a sight to behold. Felix kisses the head, thanking Sylvain for his efforts, and loops one deft finger around the chain so he can begin gently pulling the sounding rod out.

He intends remove it then, truly he does, but when Sylvain's hands leave his ass and fist themselves in the sheets, when the cocky bastard is trembling all over pathetically at every millimeter it moves -- ah. Felix presses it back inside.

Sylvain's protests die on his lips with the knowledge he's being baited. He'd only have to complain and then the sadistic omega above him would have another reason to torture him, but no -- no, he's smarter than that. Dutifully he returns to Felix's ass where he'd left off, licking again like he'd never even stopped.

The test passed, Felix reluctantly lifts his leg and dismounts his partner's face. His hand grabs Sylvain's dick, holds it fast and in one steady movement removes the rod. Again he is happy to take his time, lets his fingers play across the length of his cock, tug a little at the foreskin, revel when it throbs up, and finally he unlocks the cock ring and sets it to the side as well.

The anticipation alone is nearly enough to send Sylvain over the edge -- he clenches his hands until his knuckles turn white, uses everything he has just to stay frozen where he is, though he is far past dignity now when he whimpers, "Do you want to ride me, or --"

Felix is on his hands and knees, looks over his shoulder at him while he moves his legs to spread them wider and his scent is everywhere, Sylvain's saliva is all over his ass and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his _fucking life_ \--

Felix is beyond sounding dignified too, though he tries his best when he murmurs "Come on," 

Sylvain is determined to make the omega as brain-dead as he is, and mounts him. There's no time for commands over a pace or a position -- even if Felix offered one he wouldn't, couldn't follow it for all the walking cock tease had done to him.

It's all part of the omega's plan, Sylvain decides -- he's started fucking him at one point without even realizing it -- to wind him up so bad even as he had already been tied up and humiliated, to push him to his limits knowing all the while that Sylvain repays his debts and he'd give him the ride of his life.

In a moment of clarity he's glad Felix didn't pick Dimitri, for Felix's sake. Because Dimitri would have totally lost his shit about 20 minutes ago.

In spite of his spit and slick Felix is _tight,_ and when he has the thought to look down even though their bodies are both swaying back and forth to the tune of their hips slamming together again, again, _again_ \-- the outline of Felix's waist, narrow and supple under his skin, and the gentle curve of it into wider hips contrasted against the dark scarlet of the sheets is like art, and he feels bad Felix himself can't see his own copper eyes looking back at him, his mouth slightly open.

For all the dominatrix shit the omega had pulled he seems just as happy to be taken and dominated now, and between all the eloquent things he's saying, the _ah_ s and _fuck yes_ es he growls "Cum in me," and Sylvain can't hold back much longer anyway so he obliges, throws his head back and blacks out -- and he's pretty sure he sees God or something for a second. She looks like a smug omega.

It turns to flashing stars before his eyes quickly, bright enough that he swears he can hear the dazed sound effect like in the cartoons.

His hips are somehow still going but they're losing speed quickly, his brain and his dick still a little in shock that this isn't some standing rut daydream, and he finally finds the courtesy and sense to reach around and touch Felix's poor neglected cock -- only to find that he's already finished.

That's probably why he's slumped over with his ass in the air like he's ready to pass out.

Sylvain falls to his side with an 'oof' and a sigh, his legs sprawled out, and Felix regains consciousness long enough to join him, seeming confused when Sylvain extends his arm for him though he takes him up on the offer anyway and curls up against his side.

As a side-effect of doing her job for so long Dorothea's timing is nothing short of perfect; she raps on the door three times and opens it slowly, not expecting the room's occupants to be in the right state of mind to get up and get it. "You ready for me to take him back, Felix?"

He waves her away. "I'll spend the night, just charge my account."

"Of course!" She chirps, "I'll bring you lovebirds breakfast in the morning."

_Lovebirds?_

He must have spent a dozen and a half nights with Claude, but she'd never called him that. But in that moment the post-orgasm haze is settling over them like a heavy blanket, and as Sylvain nuzzles the crown of his head he realizes he can't stay awake much longer.

"Sleepy?" Sylvain inhales, face buried in his hair.

"Mm."

"Yeah, me too."

"Goodnight."

There's a pause. Felix feels Sylvain's pulse quicken.

"Hey, Felix?"

"Mm."

"Can I kiss you?"

Felix frowns, but then it hits him -- they hadn't actually kissed even once. Sylvain had tongued his asshole (and done a fine job of it, too) but that tongue hadn't been near his mouth since the rut-drunk beast in the pens had tried to get it there and earned the crop for it.

He finds himself nodding and somehow has the strength to prop himself up on an elbow. Sylvain delivers a gentle kiss to his lips, only lets his tongue run over Felix's bottom lip for a moment as he's pulling away.

The alpha reclines again and suddenly jumps up like he's been bitten. He reaches behind his back and removes the sounding rod, tosses it to the side with a shrug and a smile. "You like the covers over your head?"

Felix nods.

"Good, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Dimilix porn. Mildly dubcon?
> 
> Fuck I'm so tired this thing wore me out. Please leave a comment or something.

Annette's smile is one of those ever-present things, a constant whenever she's in the room, and though on anyone else Felix would find it irritating, her sincerity keeps it firmly in the territory of endearing. So it's tolerable. Annette has the skill to keep it firmly plastered on her face even when she comes to visit and stares at the alpha on Felix's couch, in Felix's apartment, eating Felix's potato chips. "Who's this?" She chirps. _What the actual fuck_ isn't said out loud, but is the understood implication.

Felix, the alpha hater himself, who turns to ice when anyone asks him out -- and had done so since Annette met him in the third grade. Felix, who had a rejection streak a mile long. Felix, the domination master himself who got off whipping and tying alphas up as if demanding retribution for their entire sex.

Sylvain opens his mouth and Felix cuts him off with a grimace, "He's unimportant."

_Dorothea had given him the same look when he said, still from the bed, still from Sylvain's arms, "I'll buy him."_

What he meant of course was that he would buy Sylvain's _debt_. And it isn't as if 400,000 gold waltzing out of his bank account would go unnoticed; they aren't _that_ rich. His father believes what he says and doesn't push the envelope much, hasn't in 4 years, and whatever excuse Felix cooks up about an investment opportunity and reading the market, he will buy.

The excuses he makes to himself, however -- he's having a harder time with those.

"Hi," Sylvain extends his hand to Annette, who, still stunned, allows her hand to be shaken, "I'm Unimportant. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too," and bless her she does recover fast, stifles a laugh with her hand as she comes to the same conclusion -- _damn_ if the bastard isn't a little charming -- that Felix had. "Mercie will be here in a minute, by the way."

"Aw, and here I was hoping to spend some time alone with such a pretty lady," Sylvain practically purrs, and Annette laughs again, this time more nervously and with another look shot at Felix.

Felix hurls a tub of lunch meat -- the closest thing on the counter to where he is -- and it hits Sylvain square in the jaw. He's stunned more than hurt, and then very quickly more offended than stunned. "What's that for?"

"You're in my house, dickhead."

"So what? We're not dating or anything," Sylvain huffs.

Felix crosses the threshold of his kitchen and living room, points the knife poking out of his fist at Sylvain with a sneer (and it would have been downright threatening if it wasn't a butter knife covered in mayonnaise), "I _own_ you."

"Oooh, is this one of your BDSM things, Felix?" Annette swipes a fingerful of mayo off the knife and licks it with a giggle. "You wanna tell me about it?" She turns to Sylvain, "Does he sit on you like you're his furniture? Or does he make you wear dog ears --"

He turns the knife on her for a split second to say "No, and _no_ ," and retreats back to his sandwich. "I literally own him. As unfortunate as that is."

"I was at the rut ranch," Sylvain says, "Felix busted me out."

"And I've done nothing but regret it since."

When Sylvain breaks out the 'see how awful he is to me?' pout, Annette pets his wrist, trying to exude the soothing energy Mercedes always manages so effortlessly. "Don't be upset. When he likes you, he's mean to you."

"Do _not_ encourage him," Felix warns over the sound of a knock at the door. Mercedes lets herself in, somehow managing to operate the doorknob in spite of the fact that her arms are about to overflow with baked goods. 

She makes a perfect mimicry of Annette's bewildered look when she catches sight of the sofa. "Felix, who is this nice gentleman?"

"Unimportant," Sylvain scoots toward her and pats the empty spot beside him. "You wanna sit next to me, beautiful?"

"You're quite charming, but I'm gay," Mercedes says with a smile and dumps her bags of food on the coffee table, and again Sylvain rests his chin on his hand and frowns.

"And taken," Annette adds, and an idea hits her so hard she jumps from the sheer excitement. " _Oh!_ Felix! He'd be perfect for the party next week, you gotta bring him!"

Her excitement is infectious in one direction at least -- Sylvain saunters toward the kitchen where Felix is sequestered with a half-eaten sandwich in his hands. "Party is my middle name, you know," he plants his hand on the counter, "Unimportant Party Gautier, they call me."

" _Felix!_ " Annette whines.

"Yeah, you _gotta_ bring me."

Felix bites his sandwich, his eyes flicking between the two redheads as he realizes that it stopped tasting like ham and started tasting like regret a while ago.

"Why not," he finally says, and if Sylvain wasn't high on Annette's almost magically infectious joy, he might have caught a hint of what was coming to him from the way Felix smirked through the wheat bread.

Approval granted, Sylvain rushes back to the living room. "What kind of party is it? Like a costume party? I love those," Annette flips through her phone and hums.

"Sort of? But not exactly. Well, we'll be wearing our nice stuff I guess, but you won't be wearing anything."

Sylvain freezes. "Huh."

"It's called a Retribution Party," Mercedes says sweetly, "Omegas bring their alphas, we get to play games and drink, and everyone gets to try out someone else's alpha. Alphas aren't allowed to wear clothes, and they're usually restrained or masked or whatever their omega wants them to be."

Sylvain sits on the couch again looking like a man who just signed his own death contract. "What kind of -- where do you guys come up with this stuff?"

"We didn't come up with it," Annette is focused flipping through her phone's photos, "Back in the old days they happened all the time, just in reverse. Except a lot of the time the omegas weren't exactly consenting." She makes a little 'aha' noise and turns her phone so he can see the picture -- there's two alphas on a couch, one clearly of Duscur descent with a collar on, his hands tied behind his back and his cock bound with a silver cockring. Annette herself is sitting in his lap, his cock going nearly all the way up to her bellybutton as she plays with it one-handed and flashes the peace sign with the other hand. The other alpha is blue-haired, not as tall but broad and muscular, and his head is leaned back against the back of the couch while another omega sits on his face.

"We've been trying to get Felix to come for ages," Mercedes says, and offers Sylvain a cookie, "But he's refused until now."

"I can't imagine why," Sylvain says, eyes still blown wide.

\--

Another consequence of her actions, Mother Nature should note, is that every alpha in a public space gets mentally undressed by every omega that sees them, whether that omega is accompanied by an alpha or not. 

Felix doesn't know why he cares -- he'd only brought Sylvain in the first place to carry bags to the car, and definitely not because Sylvain had pouted when he said he'd go alone -- and yet when the fourth omega passes by them in the vegetable section and gives him a 'fuck me' stare, which Sylvain returns with a wink, Felix slams the bag of onions he's holding into the cart and walks away.

Sylvain follows him. "Hey! What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me, I'm not stupid. Something's wrong, you even _smell_ bitter. Come on."

Felix continues silently, feigning interest in the pickles.

"What, you don't like me looking at other omegas?"

There's words not meant for public places boiling up in his throat so he bites his tongue, chokes the life out of those words until all that comes out when he speaks is "No. I don't care."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset!" Felix shouts, then recoils as everyone else in a two aisle radius chuckles, stares and walks away. Sylvain pauses too once he realizes that for all the biting words Felix has thrown at him in the few days they've known each other, this is the first time he's seen Felix _angry_. The omega shoves his cart and leaves. Sylvain follows, counters fire with fire.

"Hey, you may own me and stuff, but I'm not your boyfriend. Nobody asked anybody out, we haven't been on any dates --"

"I agree," Felix says, and heads for check out, "And that's why I don't care what you do."

"You mean I can go?" And Sylvain stops, stands in the clothing section they've cut through on their way with his hands in the pockets of the too-small loaned hoodie he's wearing.

Felix sneers. "See if I care."

He has to force himself not to look over his shoulder all the way through bagging and the long walk out to his car. It's torture the longer it goes on, his fingers growing numb carrying too many heavy bags, and the worst part is that he doesn't know _why._

And he can neither help nor explain the sigh of relief that escapes him when he sees Sylvain slide into the passenger seat and buckle himself in with a sheepish grin.

"What? A Gautier honors his debts," he says lamely, and Felix scoffs as he shifts into gear.

\--

Of course Dorothea would be there when he arrives at the Ranch late that night after Sylvain has fallen asleep with a movie blaring on the TV. She seems almost as surprised as he is, Felix having found himself there only because his addled brain reflexively wants to take him to the place he goes when he's frustrated and he needs to make some fucking alpha regret being born. Dorothea just blinks, tapping her pen in an unfamiliar rhythm on the desk.

She's polite when he whips out his card and sighs, rings it up and finally blurts out, "Did you seriously buy that guy just to let him go?"

"No." Felix huffs, "But I'm about to do something even stupider than that."

She enters his information, books him into the computer and they walk back together. This time Felix leads the way.

Claude's and Sylvain's pens on either side of Dimitri's are still empty. With the rest of the ranch's population mostly dozing as the hour gets later he stands alone and awake, watching their approach with his one eye straight and deadly focused on Felix.

In neat font, his bounty card still reads 600,000 gold even.

"Nobody's had him?"

"Nobody _wants_ to," Dorothea says with a scoff, "Like I said, everyone says they want to take a full foot until they see it with their own eyes. It's just too much trouble."

"I'll take him."

Dorothea stares at him for a moment, wondering if she's truly witnessing the moment a good person completely loses their mind, before she decides not to question him and starts typing on her tablet. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

\--

Maybe he _is_ going crazy. His outburst in the supermarket might have been the first clue, his enduring silence while he made dinner yet another. The way he'd run his hand through Sylvain's hair when he slept illuminated by TV light: was that the last nail in the coffin of his sanity? Had he buried the old Felix without even knowing it, replaced the old hardass with some -- some pathetic sap? How does one know when they go nuts? Is there a litmus test?

Felix asks himself this in the bathroom mirror but receives no good answers. Sylvain hasn't turned him down for sex once the entire time they've been together, and his stamina is something to marvel at -- if he turns tail and goes home now there's no doubt he could ride the bastard until he bruises, and that would make the most sense of anything he's done in the past week.

So why in the world is he paying for the beast in the next room?

Felix steps out, having skipped the foreplay and already removed everything but his underwear and socks while he was interrogating himself.

Whereas Sylvain, even high on rut stimulants, had the good sense to work out the most efficient means of jacking himself off (as pathetic as it was), Dimitri has no sense to speak of. In the next room he is straining against his chains, growling in frustration like a fighting dog denied a challenge, and he has been since Dorothea herded him into the room with a cattle prod like a bull.

It will take time before Dimitri's eye looks like anything but a shining black pearl but he looks into it anyway, puts his hand on his hip. "Before anything happens, we need to talk."

"We don't have to talk for me to fuck you," Dimitri growls. Felix stands as unimpressed as he would be if it was his limp-dicked father hanging in front of him.

"That won't come until later. I want you to tell me about Sylvain."

" _Sylvain_ ," and the way his vocal cords grip that name, squeeze it for all its worth makes him sound like a demon, teeth bared, fangs shining as he again struggles against his restraints. Between sharp teeth and shaggy blond hair he looks like a lion.

Felix stands in the place of the lion tamer, waits for his fit to be over before he dares step closer to examine the cart Dorothea has left for him. It's decidedly different from the one she made for Sylvain: a short riding crop, all the way up to a long and vicious whip adorn it, each in their own little way an expression of Dorothea's worry. There are muzzles, clamps, shining metal things -- even Felix can't imagine where they might go, no matter how long he looks at them.

The raging testosterone in Dimitri's veins briefly subsides once he exhausts himself, finds that in spite of his great strength he cannot break steel with his bare hands. He inhales, deeply, exhales only to breathe in again, and growls. "You. You're Sylvain's omega."

Felix slams down the riding crop he was examining, his fist still clenched on it. There's fury on his lips, a protest already prepared --

And then, oh _then_. A lightbulb goes off in his head, lights up the wicked grin on his face. "Yes. I am."

"Then what are you doing here?" And Felix doesn't respond, thinks it's probably better to let Dimitri's heat-soaked mind trudge through whatever thought process it was going to come up with. The stimulants must be wearing off because the alpha's head is hanging, his gasps coming slower to ease into a reasonable rate. 

It's as good a time as any to release him, Felix thinks, now that he's rounding the corner to calmness he can probably get Dimitri on his back, ride his monster cock at his own pace. His hands tense, pause where they are over the first wrist cuff.

Something in his gut sounds a warning, but Felix doesn't care to heed it until --

Everything slows down.

He undoes the locks on one wrist, then the other. Dimitri's hands slide out of his mitts. He notices the IV line in Dimitri's arm, still pumping, and then he hits his back on the floor.

Felix is pinned in nothing but his socks and boxers, and when he struggles to get up he realizes that Dimitri is as yielding as a rock, terrifyingly strong. His eye was once ice blue but now there's only a ring of color around a shining black pupil -- it flicks down, and Felix sneers at him. "We aren't doing that yet."

Dimitri murmurs, "Don't struggle."

Felix does anyway. When he flips himself onto his stomach to scramble away he plays right into Dimitri's hands, his boxers are easily slipped off and bunched tight just below his ass. The floor is cold when his cheek is shoved into it, one arm still pinned high above his head, and he looks across the expanse of hardwood for -- _ah!_ A small remote with a red button on it.

Dorothea, in worry that Felix had deemed unnecessary and excessive before, had given him a panic button.

Dimitri savors him like a drowning man savors air, gasps at the nape of his neck before he latches his teeth into the skin there. Felix shudders.

"My omega," he whispers, almost too soft for him to make out at first, "My sweet, you're so beautiful."

Felix arches away from him and growls out, "Not yours," fierce enough to be angry although he knows he is trapped.

"Whose are you, then?"

Felix stops, hesitates for a strange moment, then says "Not yours."

"That's alright," Dimitri's voice is a low growl in his chest, "I'll still tear you apart." A kiss on him, a shiver that washes over him like icy water, "And I'll put you together again after."

Felix's fingers itch to press the button but stay where they are. It's too far away to reach, probably. And he could still stay and see where this goes.

 _Where it goes_ is without any formality or courtesy at all -- where Sylvain had carefully prepared him, worshipped the ass he was about to ravage, Dimitri wastes no time, mounts Felix and shoves the head of his dick in.

Felix can feel the stiffness they both share, the static between them as Felix's body adjusts to the sheer size of him and Dimitri waits -- and he feels it when the beast grasps and lifts his hips (and the entire lower half of his body) to force his cock inside in spite of him. Tears bead up in the corner of Felix's eyes. The beast presses on.

Sylvain, Claude, hell _any_ alpha had fit inside in their own way (Sylvain nuzzles up against his prostate, thanks to his curve, Claude nice and straight but thick and teasing on his rim), but Dimitri's cock just _hangs_ there, heavy and aching. His entire body throbs, whether to his or to the alpha's heartbeat he isn't sure.

Pleased with their progress, Dimitri lets out a soft groan and buries himself deeper inside -- Felix's body betrays him with every drop of hot slick it provides, until a whole shameful story is wet and shining in every inch between his ass and the curling hairs in Dimitri's crotch.

How anyone could take his on a regular basis, he has no idea. The alpha seems to notice his distress, releases the back of Felix's head so he can get down on one elbow and kiss his ear. Felix glares at him, at that one black-blue eye, and Dimitri smiles, enjoys the anger that makes his body shake and massages his cock.

"You wanted me, and now you have me," he growls, "Sylvain's omega." He chuckles and it's terrifying, all the while he leaves kisses in Felix's hair. "You'll be all mine now."

He never should have gotten involved in this, Felix thinks to himself, and Dimitri sits up on his knees behind him to take both of his hips in his palms again, _stupid idiot, why would you go and do this--_

There's another moment where everything slows down, it hangs for a second before Felix has enough sense to think, _fuck, brace yourself,_ and he cries through his nose and grit teeth when Dimitri fucks him in earnest.

Felix has been filled so deep that it _hurts_ when he's empty, it hurts like he and the alpha have always been joined and to be left with only his own body is to be deprived. He keens until the alpha satisfies him, skewers him again and Felix, drooling and weak against the floor, is a piece of meat. And suddenly it isn't the worst thing in the world to be.

Somewhere in the fray he has the mind to yell, "More," and Dimitri won't disappoint him.

The new pace is maddening. They both lose control -- whatever rhythm the alpha had is gone, replaced with pounding, punishing thrusts as fast as he can make them, and Felix without meaning to be is close, _so_ close. He's always drawn it out, always teased his partners and made them desperate, made them beg, but here he is, having begged already and wanting to do it again.

And Dimitri slows his hips, abandons the grip one of his hands has on Felix's pelvis and runs his hand along the omega's belly. They feel it together when Dimitri presses there and the tip of his cock bulges the skin below Felix's bellybutton in time with every rock of his hips. 

Dimitri is _using_ him, palming himself through skin and flesh and making a human cocksleeve out of him and it's with that -- with shame, a gasping fluttering shame -- that Felix cums, white hot and sobbing.

The alpha sits back up and resumes rolling his hips back and forth, lets Felix come out of his haze but doesn't back off or let him rest. His movements are shallow, and Felix quickly feels why when it pulses against his asshole -- he's ready to knot.

"N-no, I'm done, so get out." There's no venom there, instead replaced with exhaustion and rasp. 

"No," Dimitri is sure of every word he says, shoves himself deeper, "We aren't done until I'm done." Felix can hear the teeth bared in his voice and his heart sinks into his stomach -- he has no choice.

The panic button is still too far away.

Dimitri's pace is wild, each thrust uncontrolled and shallow as his knot swells and the sounds ripped from his throat turn into roars. Felix fights his hindbrain desire to whimper and submit but there's nothing he can do but allow it, spread his legs wider. It hurts in a way he didn't know it could hurt, a pleasure-ache cocktail in which he knows he's surely bleeding but he doesn't care, wants more. The thrusting is forgotten and swiftly becomes grinding when Dimitri tries to force his knot inside, his hands gripping and kneading the soft flesh of his ass and pulling him backwards toward him.

Just when he thinks it'll go in and there's a sickening rush of excitement in his throat, he falls forward onto his belly and off of Dimitri's dick. The emptiness is horrible in the secondhand rut he's caught, his palms slowly get on the floor to ease himself up -- Dimitri grabs him by the curve of either hip, hoists him up and forces himself in again. Felix has nothing to do but cry and push back, finding the space to grind back against him, each of them growing more and more frantic to get it there -- until he blacks out for a split second. And somehow that massive knot has managed to get inside him.

Dimitri roars more than yells -- after days of torture and teasing he's hit his mark and taken an omega and he roars his triumph like a wild animal. Felix is shuddering beneath him, that cock is too deep to feel it or the ridiculous amounts of cum it's shooting into him, but he gets the distinct feeling that he's going to be leaking it for a long while.

The air is still and sweaty and stinks of rutting alpha. Between the disbelief that the knot fit inside him at all and trying to catch his breath again Felix hears the whirring of the IV pump, and it sounds strange. He cranes his head painfully low to find the line on the floor, probably having popped out sometime in the middle of their struggle, and it's making a mess of white up against the wall. 

Dimitri has blood on his arm blooming from the spot where the needle used to sit, but he's more interested in carding his teeth along the nape of his omega's neck. "You took me beautifully," he gasps when Felix moves even slightly, every inch of him becoming another inch they're in sensitive contact, "You're so good. So tight."

Felix is suddenly cold now that they aren't writhing against each other, and he swears he can feel the ridiculous sounds he'd made still echoing in the walls and in the pain in his throat. There's a matching grit in Dimitri's voice even as he continues to murmur nonsense into his hair.

The exhaustion hits him all at once and Dimitri slowly falls to his side, dragging Felix with him. He's panting like a dog, and then his knot suddenly begins to shrink -- they disconnect with a little pop.

With his guts thoroughly rearranged and then filled, Felix shakily brings himself to sit on his legs, his palms rubbing his eyes as if it might make him more sober. Dorothea will scold him for leaking cum all over her floor, but.

Dimitri looks like he saw a ghost. There's dry blood all over his arm. His hands shake. And when he looks up at Felix and jumps, it seems like Felix might just be that ghost.

"You -- oh, _Goddess,_ I didn't hurt you did I?" He lurches to sit up, looks around for something -- a towel, which he finds on the cart, and hands it to Felix. "I'm so sorry."

It's Felix's turn to be confused. The lion that just split him in half is now an anxious, fluffed up kitten. "I'm -- why?"

"I'll explain this all to Sylvain," Dimitri says, to himself more than anyone else, "There's no need for worry --"

"I'm not -- Sylvain's," the words are strange on his tongue, "So calm down."

Dimitri blinks at him. "But you bought him, didn't you?"

"Yes,"

"Then, why are you here?"

Felix frowns. "I don't really know."

\--

He returns to the TV still blaring but the couch empty. Sylvain is in the kitchen sucking milk out of the jug and greets him with a white mustache and a smile that is eerily fake. "Hey, where'd you go? You were gone for hours."

The not-Felix, the weak sappy omega inside of him steps in again, cultivates the butterflies in his stomach, gives him jitters. He crosses the apartment and presses his chest to Sylvain's, knotting up either hand in the front of his shirt. Sylvain in turn snakes his arms around his waist, pulls him close.

And Sylvain and not-Felix both must be just as bad with words as Felix is, because it's awkward and disjointed and of the three of them nobody wants to say anything.

The alpha inhales sharply.

"You -- you smell like --"

"Dimitri. Yeah."

Sylvain swallows loudly. On the other side of his ribcage his heart is thumping, and Felix can feel it on his sweaty skin even through his shirt. "I -- I can't believe I'm actually. I don't know. Jealous, I guess."

He scratches his head with the hand that was on Felix, and he hates himself for missing the contact, not-Felix must be touch starved. "Is this some kind of weird lesson or something?"

"Don't be stupid."

Sylvain kisses him. It isn't like the token kisses they've exchanged when tangled up in each other, because it would have been weird to have so much sex and never kiss, but something a little, weirdly, different. And that hits hard when Sylvain puts his nose on Felix's cheek, inhales again and grumbles. "I don't. Want you to smell like anyone else."

"That may take a while," Felix says, and they break away until Sylvain's hands are on Felix's shoulders and that's the only touch they share. "You're even now. So if either of you starts a fight I'll beat you. Alright?"

Sylvain frowns. "What?"

"You can come in now," Felix calls to the front door, and heaves a sigh when Dimitri shuffles inside wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands like a naughty child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -collapses- it's over... It's finally over...
> 
> Thanks to my friends who beta-read this trash.
> 
> We're like 10k words in and the next chapter is indeed going to be an orgy sex party with a lot of BDSM elements. Definitely will be Claudelix and Dimiashe at least. Comment if you have other ideas/requests et cetera.
> 
> My Twitter is [@LadySavrola](https://mobile.twitter.com/LadySavrola)  
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Felix both discover what they want. Sylvain already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly warning: this turns from Dimitri/Felix and Sylvain/Felix into Claude/Dimitri and Sylvain/Felix in this chapter.

Dimitri is an odd little puzzle of an alpha; like a superhero he keeps up a sweet, gentle persona most of the time, a doting partner who joyfully sits between Felix's legs for as long as he will have him (whether he be occupied with playing a video game or cooking dinner, even). He only ever causes trouble when Sylvain starts a fight -- which is often, now that Sylvain has decided he wants to lay claim to Felix -- and that's when the fierce, true alpha in him comes out. All bared teeth and growled words, it's roused something in Felix he didn't know he had: willingness, even _ease_ at giving away control like a gift and allowing the alpha to lay him bare. He knows the gentle one will return once the feral beast has had its fun. And watching Sylvain squirm is _excellent. ___

__It is, actually, the gentle one that is beside him when Felix yawns and fights the urge to doze in the bathtub. They've much to do before the party, he knows, but he allowed himself this little indulgence hoping for some privacy before allowing a room full of people to see him naked. But like a puppy anxious at their separation, Dimitri had followed him into the bathroom and offered to wash him._ _

__Felix's hair is still bubbly with conditioner. Dimitri is leaning over the side of the tub, dutifully running his tongue in lines along his neck in some mix of marking and worshipping. If Felix is a wall, the two alphas are painters fighting back and forth to slather him in their own respective scents constantly, leaving him a smear of red and blue by the day._ _

__"Ah, Sylvain. I didn't hear you come in." Felix is sunk all the way in Dimitri's mouth, the alpha groaning a tad too dramatically._ _

__Sylvain frowns. "Yeah, I got the fruit tray and stuff."_ _

__"Good boy." The redhead can say what he likes about not being submissive, but the way his eyes light up at the praise reveal more than his words ever could. Felix shoos Dimitri off of him, rinses his hair and stands up in the tub._ _

__He reaches for the towel on the rack and Sylvain drops his grocery bags, presses their foreheads together gently. "Let me?" And Felix sighs, but nods._ _

__Every long press of the towel on his skin is punctuated with a kiss -- Sylvain moves it over him in revering strokes, finally letting his lips hover over Felix's in a silent question when his hand reaches Felix's erection._ _

__The omega rolls his eyes. "You do know we're set to leave in half an hour?"_ _

__"I can make it quick."_ _

__"Save it for the party," Felix shoves him against the bathroom wall, growls underneath his breath and reins in his own temptation because as much as he'd love to spend another afternoon sandwiched between the two, he did promise Annette he'd come._ _

__And he does sort of want to see both of them put in their place._ _

__Sylvain surrenders, removes his hands and Felix ruffles up his wet hair in the towel again. There are gentle curls that flow out from underneath the black fabric when he lets it slide off his head, and he groans -- he may not have time to straighten it. His friends are already going to bear witness to his entire naked body, his face when he orgasms, and yet the thought hits him that letting them see his hair in waves somehow is a step too far._ _

__The moment Sylvain retreats Dimitri is on him again, mouth occupied with nibbling at the omega's earlobe -- his eyes are focused, firmly staring at Sylvain as he seethes from the kitchen -- so much so that he doesn't respond when Felix presses a hand against his chest, a prompt to back off._ _

__He does, however, jump when Sylvain has enough and slams a bottle of wine down on the counter. "Hey, buddy. You wanna back off him for a second?"_ _

__"Jealousy is unbecoming of you," Dimitri huffs back, and Felix swats him away on his way to the bedroom, wiggles a 'come here' finger at Sylvain who practically skips after him. Without an invitation but knowing he should come as well, Dimitri saunters after._ _

__"Both of you, strip."_ _

__Dimitri's hand pauses halfway through undoing the button on his trousers. "Are -- are we going all the way to Annette's house --"_ _

__"Naked? Of course not." Public indecency grievances aside, a flare of anger has to be quelled in Felix's chest when he imagines all those omegas out there ogling his alphas like meat -- it's an anger he realizes swiftly that he's going to have to move past, in consideration of where they're going. "You'll put on your suits after I'm done decorating you."_ _

__And with that, and two concerned gazes after him, Felix saunters to his wooden toy box, lets his fingertips linger over embossed gold before he flicks the lock and opens it._ _

__Sylvain is first, always. Since the first day Felix played with him the damnable alpha has occupied a space at the back of his mind, always on the back burner even as other concerns come and go. It helps that his cock isn't body-splitting like Dimitri's, but perfect for Felix, and it bobs eagerly when he approaches with jewelry in hand._ _

__First, a simple ring to hold the blood in his dick where it should be, and keep it perked and hard for use. At the sight of it, however, Sylvain's expression and cock have begun to wither, as if they both suddenly realized that this would be _work_ and not play._ _

__Felix sighs. "Dimitri, get him hard."_ _

__Dimitri is controlled, having fought much of his life to keep the beast inside himself at bay -- if he let Sylvain grab his own cock he'd just be obnoxious. So it falls to his other pet._ _

__Something is holding him back today. Dimitri is awkward, only touching Sylvain the barest amount, only with the plain obligatory strokes he's been ordered to deliver._ _

__This should be nothing new for him, Felix thinks, and runs his fingers along the handle of his crop. A couple of days ago he'd had Sylvain use a toy in Dimitri while Felix rode him, a punishment for Sylvain's misbehavior -- being childhood friends, perhaps it's awkward for them now. Dimitri had _seemed_ at least to enjoy himself passionately then, losing control and finishing without permission (a rarity for him)._ _

__But enough is enough. The clock on the far wall makes no sound but the hands on it grow insistent the further along they move, and so Felix taps Dimitri's shoulder with the crop, a prompt, and kneels to shove the ring on to Sylvain._ _

__Dimitri sits quietly, watching the floor for the rest of their decoration._ _

__\--_ _

__Minutes after arriving and being stripped at the door Sylvain and Dimitri find themselves nose-to-nose and deep in each other's scents, lips ghosting across one another. Their arms are pulled taught above their heads, latched via chains to the ceiling so they have to stand nearly on tiptoe to escape the aching tug on their muscles._ _

__"What is the point of this?" Sylvain says and angles himself away from Dimitri._ _

__"I _think_ Felix is thinking of a 'kiss and make up' kind of thing," Annette, the master of the cuffs on their wrists and the one adjusting their chains, shrugs. "You have to get along, okay?"_ _

__"I wouldn't bet on that." Dimitri has thankfully been allowed to keep his eyepatch, though his other eye narrows._ _

__"Well, how do you feel about screwing other alphas, huh?"_ _

__Sylvain shrugs. "A hole's a hole."_ _

__Annette pats Dimitri's cheek as he shakes his head. "It's okay! We'll respect your boundaries."_ _

__"So can you undo our handcuffs, then?"_ _

__As if he'd been there the whole time, Felix appears with a drink in his hand and a souring expression that says he's about to down it all in one go. "Not unless I, or Annette, say so. Normal safewords apply, though." He steps closer, inspects their chains wordlessly. Dimitri notices his shifting from foot to foot, the thigh-high boots he'd slipped on somewhere between now and their entry seeming a little too tight._ _

__Felix leans in to check the collar on Sylvain's neck, and that's when the alpha takes his chance -- just as before in the rut ranch he grabs Felix's lips with his, bites down and laps at the wetness all in a moment before pulling back to avoid the strike that he knows is coming --_ _

__Until it doesn't._ _

__Felix reaches for him, sure, but his fingers are locked in tangles of red hair and he pulls Sylvain back to him and returns the kiss in spades, sucking back until the alpha whimpers for him. The small, delicate chains hanging off of his dick, keeping him hard, jingle lightly as he shifts on his toes, tries to follow Felix as he steps away again. "Baby, come back," he breathes._ _

__Felix turns his eyes to Dimitri. "How do you feel about _topping _other alphas, then?"___ _

____Dimitri scoffs. "A hole is a hole, isn't it?"_ _ _ _

____"Right you are. Annette, get me the lube."_ _ _ _

____"We're starting off on a good note already!" And she's gone. Sylvain makes a scandalized noise until Felix has hands on him again, sitting his fingers at the height of his hips and giving a little squeeze on the skin there._ _ _ _

____"He'll have you first. That'll knock you down a peg."_ _ _ _

____"I'll behave, I promise," Sylvain whines and his skin is pinched, hard._ _ _ _

____"No you won't. You're a stupid dog, and stupid dogs have to learn their lesson." Felix squeezes plenty of lube on his gloves when Annette comes back and hits his knees easily. From a distance it might look as if he was servicing the alphas, but instead he's snaked an arm between Sylvain's legs and is smearing cold lubricant all over his ass._ _ _ _

____"Please, Felix --"_ _ _ _

____He slides a finger in too fast, fast enough to hurt and he knows it. Sylvain's breath hitches._ _ _ _

____"What's my name?"_ _ _ _

____" _Master,_ please."_ _ _ _

____Felix lets his tongue tease under the head of Sylvain's cock, just barely making enough contact to be felt. The alpha reacts like he's been deepthroated, whining through his nose in begging tones. Annette stands on her tiptoes and undoes the chains binding Dimitri, giggles like a schoolgirl at the simmering look he gives her before he grabs either of Sylvain's asscheeks and pulls them open for their master's ease._ _ _ _

____Felix is running with the preparation, three fingers already in and Sylvain's cock sadly dry. He's just gotten to his feet again, working the fingers in from a different angle so he can whisper in Sylvain's ear. "Be a good boy and take him, I'll reward you after. I'll make your wildest dreams come true, and don't think I don't know what they are."_ _ _ _

____Sylvain nods, tears in his eyes as the burn hits deeper inside him._ _ _ _

____Outside of their little world there come footsteps, loud on the hardwood to announce their presence. Felix peers out from beneath Sylvain's chin and frowns._ _ _ _

____"Claude."_ _ _ _

____It takes Sylvain a minute to catch on, his skin trembling when Felix removes his fingers and wipes the lube off on leather pants. Still, through his haze the alpha can only make a weak "huh?" while Dimitri behind him watches curiously._ _ _ _

____Claude is done up nicely -- the omega he's come with must really like him, as he's allowed to push the rules with near-normal attire: his silk shirt bearing a pattern of gold and red only has a couple of buttons in use towards the bottom, exposing the broad, hairy chest underneath. His pants are tight, leaving nothing to imagination, and his shoes are polished and fine. Felix considers him for a moment too long._ _ _ _

____"Like what you see?" Claude says._ _ _ _

____"I just wasn't aware you were taken." Felix doesn't care -- he has no room to be jealous when he has the two idiot alphas behind him to fawn over him on the daily, but the memory of Claude's gentle touches and long stories carrying him away to sleep still linger a little -- a strange fact that he doesn't quite know what to think of._ _ _ _

____"Oh, Hilda? No no, we're just friends." Claude's hand finds itself on Felix's hip, light and gentle. Sylvain and Dimitri both stare in awe just short of slack-jawed; it's an uninvited touch so bold either of them would be whipped for attempting it, yet Claude is drawing their master in like a purring kitten. "Between you and me, I think she's hoping to get me a date." A wink. Smile._ _ _ _

____Sylvain makes a disgusted noise, and the interloper's green eyes flicker back behind Felix's shoulder to look at them. "Are those yours?"_ _ _ _

____"Unfortunately."_ _ _ _

____And then they're walking away, hand in hand with an unspoken agreement hanging between them. Into the next room and just beyond sight they disappear together._ _ _ _

____Quickly Dimitri's back to the job he's been assigned, using his thankfully free hands to lubricate himself and press the head of his cock to Sylvain as gently as a kiss. "Are you actually jealous?" He murmurs, and maybe he meant for there to be more bite to it -- but it comes out toothless._ _ _ _

____Sylvain exhales a shaky breath when Dimitri presses in, hangs his head, "I don't know. Maybe. If I am it serves me right."_ _ _ _

____Dimitri is slow, methodical, and though he doesn't know what it feels like to be taken in such a way it has to hurt to have Sylvain of all people choking back whimpers. He grunts a little at the halfway point. "I suppose this makes us even."_ _ _ _

____"He already said we were even," Sylvain answers over his shoulder. "Remember?" But that is one of the few things in their lives that is not up to the omega to decide. And when Dimitri looks at him, just _looks,_ he sighs. "Yeah, if you say we are then we are."_ _ _ _

____Dimitri wastes no time -- they'll both be punished if they are anything but whole-hearted -- and once he begins in earnest and not in regret he realizes that there's something _delicious_ in the gasps of an alpha, the firm push back of muscle against him and the strength underneath. Certainly Felix was the strongest omega he'd ever met, in body and in mind, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop Dimitri if --_ _ _ _

_____If something happened. If he lost control_._ _ _ _

____Sylvain, perhaps, couldn't stop him either. But he would at least give him a run for his money and it would be a splendid and fair fight, as it had been the night they sent themselves to the ranch in the first place._ _ _ _

____The memory makes his cock throb in Sylvain, the proud flare of his alpha hindbrain reminding him that he won. He's _won_ now, completely, and his prize is an ass tighter than any omega, the loser crying out and trembling beneath his hands -- Sylvain could safeword any time, Dimitri reminds himself in a near panic._ _ _ _

____Sylvain doesn't _have_ to do any of this._ _ _ _

____But he wants to. Wants to submit. Wants to be taken and fucked like an omega, and the thought of it then makes Dimitri wonder just how good it might feel to do the same._ _ _ _

____He cums to that thought, to an alpha, any alpha, coming behind him and grabbing his hands and taking him, violently, fully, _using_ him the way Felix does as a simple means to get off._ _ _ _

____Sylvain shudders once it's over, and again when Dimitri is gone -- his cock ring hasn't allowed him anything near the release Dimitri got, and his chains are keeping him stock-still in the middle of the living room floor as Dimitri collapses on the loveseat nearby._ _ _ _

____Annette has been there the whole time. Whether she was as starry-eyed as she currently is the whole time remains a mystery._ _ _ _

____She scoots up beside Dimitri, a warm towel in hand, and takes no time for pleasantries. Her gaze is immediately on the 12 inches of glory._ _ _ _

____Sylvain sighs._ _ _ _

____"That was so amazing," she babbles, bouncing on the cushions, "Were you acting or were you really that into it? You looked like you were gonna tear him in half!"_ _ _ _

____Dimitri reverts to the shy schoolboy Sylvain used to have to buy beer for, taking her towel but not her compliments. "Uh, what -- no, I'd never do a thing like that…"_ _ _ _

____"Hey, you maybe wanna untie me? I can't feel my hands and there's cum all over my legs and it's kind of gross."_ _ _ _

____"Shush, Felix said to keep you tied up until he unties you."_ _ _ _

____"And when the hell is _that_ gonna be," Sylvain whines._ _ _ _

____"I dunno, Claude's got a grip on him now and he is pretty skilled," she's still bouncing, her pigtails coming undone as she does._ _ _ _

____Across the way and up the hall, Claude lays Felix down on the couch like a beautiful maiden from a movie._ _ _ _

____Felix is less than impressed, having had better, but figures he owes it to Claude to humor him after all he'd put his former prisoner through. He hands him control over the situation like they're keys to something precious, as if he could never take it back -- but Claude won't make him regret it. "All that time," Claude murmurs above him, and some of his dark hair falls from its mousse prison to frame his face, "And I never got to have you the way I wanted you."_ _ _ _

____"That's not the way rut ranches work," Felix smirks in spite of himself, and Claude leans in, pauses halfway to politely let Felix close the gap. It's not entirely soulless, not passionate and fierce like Sylvain but a hello -- just a step beyond cordial, toeing into 'I missed this', and he did. "What did you have in mind?"_ _ _ _

____Claude is nuzzling under his chin, undoes the buttons of his shirt, "Let me be of service to you. To thank you, for all you did for me."_ _ _ _

____"I never did anything for you," nothing beyond tying him up and using him really, like he had with many, many alphas before -- and not so many since._ _ _ _

____A snort. Claude looks down at him with half a smile. "You paid about half my bill just in that first month."_ _ _ _

_____Ah, yes._ They'd been transitioning to a new computer system at work, lost four employees and had on and off power outages -- Felix practically lived at the ranch every moment he had off, almost exclusively with Claude at the receiving end of his attentions. For a moment it occurs to him that Claude might not have enjoyed himself, having been forced into life there. Even as the alpha kisses his way down Felix's chest he watches, taken aback at how gentle his kisses are, how reverently he goes under his pants, touches up the omega's thigh until he finds his mark. Felix barely responds, only allowing himself a little shiver of appreciation while Claude opens him up. "You also taught me a few things," the alpha says, and kisses the hard plane of Felix's sternum. "Before you, I'd only ever been with alphas."_ _ _ _

____That does elicit a reaction, a soft hiss like pain under Felix's breath. "You're shitting me."_ _ _ _

____"Nope," Claude slips his fingers out, tastes the slick the omega has made for him, "I was pretty sure I was gay when I went there, actually."_ _ _ _

____The whole time and he'd never said a word -- if he'd known, Felix would never have bought a moment of his bail; he'd never deny being a sadist, but that was something else, the thought of it turning his stomach. "And -- now?" He ventures, thoughts whirling through his mind. _Forced,_ forced to do as Felix commanded and he never once asked what he wanted. He never asked what any of them wanted._ _ _ _

____"Mostly gay," a shrug, and Claude kisses his forehead, "But if you called me, I think I could be bi for a night." Felix is speechless beneath him, the leg that Claude had delicately perched with the ankle over the back of the couch sliding back down -- the alpha sits back, lets Felix shut his legs. "Aw, I ruined our fun didn't I? I didn't mean to."_ _ _ _

____"I know, it just. Made me think."_ _ _ _

____"The whole point of these parties is not to think. Just do whatever feels good."_ _ _ _

____Through the doorway he can't see much, just the damasque rug on the floor and a glimpse of someone big sitting on the couch. Dimitri must have finished._ _ _ _

____"You must not get a lot of time to think regularly, huh," Claude thinks aloud, "With two mates on you all the time."_ _ _ _

____"They're not my mates," Felix says, and does as he's told -- _what feels right_._ _ _ _

____And that is to return to Sylvain, shedding his half-off shorts so only the thigh highs remain on the way._ _ _ _

____"Oh, Felix," Annette greets him, her hand gently rubbing Dimitri's dick back to its full potential while he watches the soccer game on TV with mild interest. "Your boys did really good, I made sure of it. Sylvain isn't clean though."_ _ _ _

____Sylvain shoots him a cold look from where he is, still on tippy-toe with sore muscles and the cum that's made a dried stream down his legs becoming chilly._ _ _ _

____Claude is in close proximity behind him, though he has finally decided to remove his shirt in favor of the handsome tan chest beneath; Dimitri catches sight of it and in spite of himself, he throbs._ _ _ _

____Annette giggles -- "Claude, I think you have a fan over here."_ _ _ _

____"What? No, I simply --"_ _ _ _

____"Dimitri." Felix simply murmurs, and like a shot Dimitri's attention is on him, his back straight. "Do you want me?"_ _ _ _

____"-- what?"_ _ _ _

____Felix isn't enjoying it either, his gaze firmly stuck to the floor even as he presses his side to Sylvain's naked one and takes in his warmth, "Do you want to _be_ with me. Be my mate?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't -- know what to say," it's bitter on his tongue, and with nothing else to do Claude stuffs his hands into his pockets. Dimitri's eyes are drawn to him again, unable to turn away, and he swallows. "I --"_ _ _ _

____"You want to try something new," Felix says._ _ _ _

____"Yes," Dimitri breathes, and it doesn't hurt somehow. Not a bit._ _ _ _

____"That's what I thought." Felix says, and he feels Sylvain's eyes on him. The concern is palpable -- for all the fighting they'd done in the past weeks he thought the alpha might take more joy in having finally, permanently won. "Sylvain, do you --"_ _ _ _

_____"Yes_. Absolutely, yes."_ _ _ _

____That's also what he thought, but Felix isn't about to say it. He clicks the cuffs off of Sylvain's wrists, and immediately the alpha is on him, wrapping him up in a hug and abandoning all fear that he might be punished or pushed away. Perhaps because of that, he isn't._ _ _ _

____Claude tuts. "Ah, so _that's_ what you meant," and Dimitri's stare is inescapable, like a child gawping at tits for the first time like he'd just discovered something truly wonderful. Claude can't help but be a little charmed. "Well, what do you say, Blondie? Want a ride?"_ _ _ _

____Sylvain sighs into Felix's hair, hears the sounds of Claude and Dimitri meeting with long touches behind them and grumbles. "He moved on quick. Hey, can you clean me up?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Felix says sternly, "Cum makes too good of a lube for us to waste it. Now get on the sofa and get your ass up for me."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this took forever and was equal parts exhausting and satisfying to write! This story may be the work I've put the most time and effort and editing into in a long time... First they were all going to stay together -- but that didn't feel quite right. I didn't feel like Dimitri was as emotionally attached to Felix, whereas Sylvain has been in love for a little bit here. But I didn't want Dimitri to just break off and be single. For a while I was going to have him reunite with an ex... But then that didn't feel right either. Maybe none of this worked out but OH WELL. More porn will come, I just felt so bad for making y'all wait this long for some kind of continuation so. Here you go.


End file.
